1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to electric connectors, such as electric sockets or electric plugs, and more particularly to an electric connector having a power cable retaining structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional electric connectors, either electric plugs or electric sockets, commonly comprise a connector body and a power cable. The connector body holds positive and negative terminals that are respectively soldered to the positive and negative poles of the power cable by means of a respective metal conductive plate. Further, a stop member is capped on the power cable to fix the power cable in position, preventing disconnection of the power cable from the metal conductive plates to break the circuit when the power cable is stretched. This design of using a stop member to fix the position of the power cable is still not satisfactory in function. For example, when a different diameter of power cable is used, a different size of stop member shall be installed, i.e., one stop member cannot fit cables of different diameters.
Further, if an electric plug or socket does not provide an effective water resistant means, water may enter the inside of the connector body to wet the internal circuit and to further cause the electric apparatus to break down or to leak out electricity, and the user may be shocked when touching the wet electric plug or socket.